I Still Remember
by It's-All-About-The-Stories
Summary: It had been 7 months since Kias accident,allot has changed Gia is now a full time wwe writer and her and Kia are on the road with Kias two children Addien and Aburee Kia hasn't talked to Mike "the miz" since everything happened and isn't looking for anything to happen but with Gia being on the road with a bunch a hot guys could someone catch both girls heart ?could it be the shield


I ONLY OWN IDEA AND OC'S

**Gia's p.o.v**

It had only been two days since Kia woke up but she was already doing well I brought Addien by and he was happy his mom was awake .

Kia was so happy to see her daughter and see that everything was okay with her she hasn't asked about Mike and I haven't had the heart to tell her when she gets out of here she said that she wants to come on the road with me since she feels like I am her only family.

The doctors say shes going really well and still has all of her motor skills and she should make a full recovery .

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

**Kias P.O.V**

It had been seven months since everything happened I am now 100% recovered and doing really well I am now on the road with Gia full time the WWE even game me a place as a costume designers assistant and I am now helping design what you see the men and divas of the wwe perform in .

Addien was now a very happy three and a half year old and Aduree is 10 months and is trying to stand and is just the happiest baby in the world she looks allot like me which is a good thing .

I have seen Mike here and there of course Addien knows who he is and asks me all the time why daddy isn't nice anymore .

Since I got out of the hospital he hasn't seen or talked to Addien I have though about leaving and just forgetting this past year ever happened but Gia wont let me and points out that if I try and forget about this past year than I would be like forgetting Aburee and that little girl is one of the best things that came out of this year besides me finally putting the what ifs behind me and seeing that Mike isn't what I thought he was .

I heard he got married and she had his baby I don't blame her she was just as blind as I was to his lies I just wish I would have been smarter I guess but Mike he had the wall pulled so far over everyone's eyes that how was I to know he had this other life .

Gia has been my rock she is always there for me and never lets me get stuck in my head I feel bad because she hasn't spoken to Alex since this all happened even though I tell her she can that its fine it wasn't his fault and that she doesn't have to stop seeing him because Mikes a jackass .

I've made some other friends since being here and allot of the superstars and divas are really nice I feel like I am really lucky I mean I could have lost everything and I almost did .

Gia was just telling me how she got assigned to be the head writer of these three new up and comers as she calls them there going to be a team .

She seems so happy about it and I am happy for her as I look back over how far we've come in the past year I think to myself not to bad for a couple of stupid girls from a button factory .

**MIKES P.O.V**

As I looked down at my son I couldn't believe that he was already seven months old and then I looked at my sleeping wife I couldn't imagine my life any other way to get her to stay I had to promise that I would never see or talk to Kia again I didn't really think that would be to hard since I thought she would be going back home never did I think I would have to see her and our two children everyday .

I remember walking in to the fitting room to get mny new trunks and looking up she had her back to me and was working on something but I knew it was her I didn't even know she was out of the hospital let alone had a job here .

Sandra the head of the fitting room saw me standing there and asked the one person I was hoping wouldn't help me to assist me .

I remember the look on her face as she turned around it was pure hatred and I couldn't say I blamed her I knew I did this to myself I messed up her life she would of been fine if I had never came back into her life she wouldn't have another child that's for sure .

" What can I get for you ?"she asked me walking over

" I was just wondering if my new trunks for tonight were ready ?" I asked her

" Should be in a hour you could come back or someone will bring them to you ."she told me as she went back to her table

"okay thanks"I said leaving

In that moment I knew that I had lost everything from her I knew she felt nothing for me not even friendship and I knew it was my fault but it still hurt knowing I caused her to hate me this much and there was nothing I could do to ever undo it .

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**GIAS P.O.V**

I heard my name go off over the walkie talkie a for the hundredth time but this time it was to go to the writers office .

As I got there I saw Josh my boss standing with three gentle men .

"Gia these are those three men I was telling you about , they wont be on tv for a couple of more weeks but I thought you would want to get to know them and go over what plains you have for them so far ."Josh told me as he walked away

"Okay yeah hello as he said my name is Gia and I am the one who is going to be witting your story line I guess ." I said holding out my hand

" Hello Gia my name is Joe but you can just call me by my ring name Roman Reigns" A tall man with hair longer than mine said

" I'm Colby but like him you can call me Seth Rollins " the man with half bleached hair said

" And that would make my Jon but also like them you can call me Dean Ambrose ." The blond man told me

"okay lets head in and I'll tell you what you'll be doing ." I said heading in to the makeshift office that was made for the day

**30 minutes later **

"So what do you think ?" I asked looking around the table

They all looked at each other before looking at me and saying "It sounds awesome "

"Okay cool lets head to wardrobe to figure out what you'll be wearing " I said heading to Kia

...

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR JUST SCRAP IT THANKS :)


End file.
